[unreadable] We propose to construct a new Integrated Imaging Research Facility (IIRF). The overall goal is to provide a facility for better integration of imaging research so as to facilitate or expand the use of state-of-the-art imaging in National Institutes of Health (NIH)-supported research. [unreadable] [unreadable] The purposes of the new building are: (i) to replace the obsolete space currently occupied by a core group of experienced, NIH-funded imaging researchers active in MRI; (ii) to expand the current MRI research and research training facilities and thereby enhance current MRI-related, NIH-funded research collaborations; (iii) to construct new facilities to further enhance the impact of imaging within major NIH-funded institutional programs, including the Mayo Clinic Cancer Center and General Clinical Research Center (GCRC); and (iv) to provide space for new or relatively inaccessible areas of imaging research at Mayo, including animal MRI and electron beam computed tomography. These four purposes span short-term needs to long-term institutional strategies. [unreadable] [unreadable] The new facility will consist of ca. 23,000 sq. ft. with an anticipated cost of $4.8 million. Institutionally committed funding is $2.4 million; the funding request from NIH is $2.4 million. The facility will house major imaging equipment, office space for nine principal investigator-level Mayo staff, and laboratory, meeting room, and desk space for approximately 45 support staff. The facility will be located within the downtown Mayo Rochester campus and readily accessible to multiple collaborators. [unreadable] [unreadable] In summary, the new IIRF will strategically position Mayo's research effort in the new millennium, enabling NIH-level imaging research across multiple imaging modalities in one facility. [unreadable] [unreadable]